The present invention relates generally to body support apparatus and more particularly to a support grip of the type adapted to assist a bather in raising and lowering himself in a bathtub.
It is known in the prior art to provide handle grips or the like which a bather may grasp to at least partially support his weight to facilitate raising and lowering himself in a bathtub. Support grips of this type are typically mounted in a wall adjacent the bathtub and frequently comprise loop-like structures which may be conveniently grasped by a bather. It is not uncommon to find grips of this general type in association with soap retaining trays.
One serious deficiency associated with prior art bathtub support grips relates to their durability over extended periods of time. As previously mentioned, tub support grips are typically mounted on a wall adjacent the bathtub and secured thereto by various means such as lead plugs, retaining screws and the like. However, regardless of the manner in which the grip is secured to the wall, after a period of use its attachment will tend to weaken and may eventually become completely disengaged from its mounting on the wall.